It Ain't Easy Being Green
by KarlyJB
Summary: We all know Rory Flanagan,he is an invisible new interchange student,a shy glee member.But there is someone that sees more in him ,someone that understands that it isn't easy being green.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all the Gleeks out there...my name is Karly...I'm 15 years old...and well I love writing...so this is my first Glee fanfic...and I tought it would be great to write about one of my favorite characters...Rory...! Well..we all know he is new...and invisible...and shy...but what if there is someone that looks at him in a different way...? Well...if you want to know,just read and find out...! Reviews are welcomed...and let's read..:)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It Ain't Easy Being Green<strong>_

My name is Sophie Lucas, I'm 16 years old and my life at McKinley had become a mess. Cheerios talking about their multiples boyfriends, Hockey kids bothering everyone that they just don't like, fighting with Coach Sylvester, Glee kids getting slushied…just a regular day at the hallways of my new school.

"Hello Sophie" Rachel Berry approached to me and with a big smile growing on her face invited me to see her at the school musical or something like that "I would love if you go "she said, actually I wasn't paying attention not because I wasn't interested in what Rachel was saying, but because that day my head was not in the mood for a musical.

"Count me in" I barely said and continued the way to my locker.

It was close to the Principal's office so I still had a long way to go, I was so concentrated on the next song that was going to sound on my IPod that when Kurt grabbed my arm I almost had a heart attack.

"Hi friend" I couldn't help but smile, his outfits were always so elegant and spectacular.

"Hey Kurt"

"Nice shoes" he said as I looked down to see the green 'Converse' that my mom bought for me just a few days ago."So, are you going to go to the musical?"

"Rachel already invited me "I laughed a little bit, when I saw his expecting eyes "so don't worry I'll be there to support Blaine"

"Great!" he shouted and disseapeard trough one of the doors , saying goodbye first , like always.

My Spanish class was about to start , I rushed my steps so I could get my things before the bell rang. I finally arrived and took my book, when I noticed a lost call on my cell phone. "Mom" I thought. What would she want .I called her back and headed to my classroom while waiting for her to answer.

"Hi mom" my tone became sweeter when I heard her voice "I'm fine" I assured her , like all mothers she was overprotective, all her indications continued sounding trough the phone when something caught my sight. "Mom, can I call you later?" Somehow I knew the answer "Thanks, I love you"

The cell phone came back to my pocket and my feet started moving almost unconsciously, so fast that if I stumble the fall would have been really painful. I finally arrived to my destiny and instantly set my sight on the fragile boy that was resting on the floor.

"Rory, are you ok? " I asked and knelt in front of him.

"I'm fine Soph" he said trying to find his bag.

"God, they should send them to jail for doing this" my voice sounded so angry and frustrated that he realized about it right away

"Don't overreact" he smiled a bright smile, well that was all I could see, since all his face was covered with the cold lemon juice.

"Let me help you" I opened one of the pockets of my bag and took a little tissue out

"Thanks "Rory told me when he felt my hand cleaning his eyes, so he could open them.

"Come here " he took my hand and stood straight up , this time his bag was already on his shoulder " you have to wash before class" I said and walked with him to the bathroom .

It was so weird, there were so many cute and popular boys at school, but the only one that was able to make me feel like one of those girls in a romantic comedy movie was the new boy, the invisible interchange student, seeing him so vulnerable made him even more charming, "Come on Sophie, stop you are just identifying yourself with him, both are new , both are shy that's all" I said to myself seeing him walking just beside me.

"I wish I could do something to make them stop" I pushed the door so he could get inside, me following closely.

"They are Hockey players , there's nothing we can do" he let the water run trough his fingers for a second before starting washing , his face, his hair , even his shirt was covered with slushy .

"Let me help you with that" I said taking his bag.

"God, I think I hate slushies from now on" his voice was trembling; the water must have been very cold.

"Rory, does it worth it?" I asked a little nervous, well I was always nervous around him.

"What? Saying goodbye to slushies?"He asked playfully

I let a little laugh escape from my lips "No, being in the Glee club "

"Well. I have to accept that this isn't very funny, but when we are all together on stage, everything gets better "he approached to me and his voice became a little serious" all the bad things, just get away "I felt my heart fell to my stomach, he was so close " still you are very lucky"

"Lucky?" I couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about" Yeah, I don't think so"

"You still can walk freely down the hallways, and save me when I get slushied"his growing smile showed me that he was feeling a lot better without all that ice on his face.

"Well, that's true, but I still wish I could have the courage you and all the glee kids have, I guess I'm a coward"my sight was settled on the floor.

"C'mon Sophie, you are not a coward" he took his bag back on his shoulder "if you were one you wouldn't have helped me"

"Thanks" my eyes met his "but, even if I audition, I'm not as good as you guys"

Without any words to respond he took my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom "Let's go, we have Spanish class" those were his last words before we started running heading to our classroom.

* * *

><p>"Rory why are we here, you should be rehearsing for the musical"<p>

After school he told me that we had a very important meeting so at four o'clock in the afternoon we were back in school.

"I have a little present for you"

"A present?" A smile appeared on my face as soon as he pronounced those words.

"Well, I was thinking that a girl like you shouldn't call herself a coward, so…"I noticed that we were already at the choir room "we all took a break from the musical"

"Wait what? We stopped at the door

"Welcome to your audition Sophie" he kept his voice sweet but I still was terrified

"Rory, I'm not ready "I whispered looking at all the Glee members sitting in front of me"

"You can do it, I know "he pulled me inside holding my hand again, maybe that day wasn't bad at all.

"Hi Sophie, are you ready" asked

My eyes scanned all the room , everyone was waiting , I was so nervous that I seriously thought I was going to pass out , I was about to quit , when his words came to my head _"You are not a coward" _He trusted me and I was not going to let him down.

"Yes I'm ready"

* * *

><p><em>Loved it , hated it ?<em> _Please, let me know what you think...it is just a one-shot for now , so I hoped you liked it! Sophie is a character of my imagination...she is like Rory...shy , invisible...at least that's what I tried to show hehe God Bless You all...Love Karly._

_I DON'T OWN GLEE...! This was just made for fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Day**

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces everytime<br>And I don't need no carryin' on

* * *

><p>"What is that?" I innocently asked after been walking a few steps out of the History class, with Rory by mi side holding a pillow with the shape of a heart or something like that.<p>

"It's a heart" he answered showing it to me with a big excitement , I frowned looking at the center of the heart were the typical "BE MINE" phrase was. His eyes narrowed at my expression , he was so sweet when he was confused . Damn you Valentine's Day , I get so sentimental during this time of the year , I thought ."So , what's up with the save the planet shirt?" he asked.

"Well , this is my way to express how I feel about the typical ,red hearts , flowers and chocolates" Rory stared at me grinning while holding the red heart high enough for me to notice it " No offense!" We continued our way "Anyway , I have decided that Mother Nature will be my Valentine this year" my finger pointed to the middle of my green shirt where a picture of the earth was inside a dark green heart.

"Good luck with that!" for a moment I thought that it was not impossible maybe one day Rory and I could go out , or something . But , wait , Sophie come back to reality. He suddenly stopped , his expression changed , he was nervous , or at least that's what I noticed "Listen Soph , I'll see you later ok?"

"Wait , I thought we were going to have lunch together" Well , that's what he said "I'm sorry , we'll do it any other day " he just got away walking real fast getting lost between the crowded hallways of McKinley . "Well , mother Nature I guess is just you and me this year" I whispered to myself or maybe not? Out of nowhere Hockey Players appeared , seriously they were just like ghosts, I should have known what was coming but it took me by surprise anyway , the first time I ever got slushied. " Good luck saving the planet!" they shouted getting away. So there I was alone between tons of people who didn't even care what just had happened.

"OMG, Sophie are you ok?" Thank God for sending people like Kurt, finally a voice that I would have recognized anywhere ."Let's go " he guided me to the bathroom and then together we walked to our respective class.

* * *

><p>My clock sounded at 6:30 like every day , I took a shower , ate some cereal , took my stuff , kissed my mom , and walked to school. The sun was rising slowly illuminating the houses, and gardens with flowers of every color , shapes and smells ,my steps were short but fast , the bag on my shoulder wasn't heavy , almost all of my things were in my locker , so it was a nice time on my own ,to think about my own things. But who am I cheating , Rory was the only one I could think of , why was he acting so weird , was he in love ? The question popped in my head , and caused my heart to ache , "Well if he's in love , I'm sure it's not with me" my own thought hurt me, but it was the truth.<p>

After a few minutes I finally arrived , the day passed slowly , I didn't see Rory at any hour of the day , he wasn't anywhere .

I checked my clock , 3:30 , finally, the best part of the day , rehearsal with the Glee club , I hurried my steps and almost running I got into the choir room , the same scene , as always , Rachel and Finn kissing , Quinn and Puck talking , Tine and Mike , doing whatever in love couples do , and at last Rory , sitting there as cute as always.

There I was sitting beside Kurt , since I joined the Glee club he became a good friend for me just like Mercedes and Tina , actually all of them were really protective , with me , I have to accept that was sweet. The rehearsal was not normal. Songs were sung , confessions were made , couples were formed , and the thing that I noticed the most , Rory was hurt, suddenly everything got sense. Sugar. He was in love with Sugar. Except that she just left with Artie, and the result of that , Rory's heart broke in million pieces.

* * *

><p>Two days ago , my life was good, I still was in love with Rory ,but besides that everything was good, but now , I was sitting in one of the chairs , he just confessed to us that he was leaving to Ireland at the end of the year , my eyes were brimming with tears , that I wasn't allowing to get out . I wanted to hug him so badly , well someone did it first ,Sugar, that girl was seriously getting into my nerves. He was leaving , and there was nothing I could have done.<p>

The next day , started normally , except for one thing , I had spent all the nigh thinking about how to make Rory stay , I slept at 4:00 in the morning , but it wasn't important , I had a whole sheet of paper with ideas , if this couldn't make him stay then I don't know what could.

"Rory!" my voice was strong and decided, I ran very quick and got him before he could get into the cafeteria "Soph! What's wrong? "I couldn't help but to smile at his accent "Nothing , I just , yesterday I was thinking , and I have a lot of ideas so you can stay , here , with us" _With me specially _" Ah. Sophie about that , can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure" My eyes looked at him with curiosity " I'm not leaving , I just , well I said that because of Sugar."

Instantly , my expression changed , I could swear that my heart stopped for a little while . He lied? "You lied? I asked almost unconsciously . He just smiled , I looked down and took a deep breath "Sophie are you ok?" he took my hand , something that a day before would have made me shiver but now I was just so mad. "Yes" My answer was flat.

"Great , do you want to get something to eat?" I remained in silence "Sophie?"

"You know what? No!" My voice was higher than usual " I'm not fine , you lied Rory!" My brown eyes looked at him with angriness , " I spent the whole night , thinking about ways to make you stay , and it was a lie?" I let go of her hand "I was in pain , you caused me pain Rory , but all you can think about is Sugar" Some minutes past and any of us said anything until "Sophie I…"

"Just forget it ok? Go back with you millionaire girlfriend " I turned and slowly started to get away , softly letting the piece of paper slid form my hand.

"What did I just do?" he said taking the piece of paper in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sweetie , this is a private party " a middle age woman , with short, blond hair and a bright smile pronounced just behind me. I was so amazed by the decoration , balloons , flowers, and the stage was just sunning that I didn't even hear her coming" Yeah I know" I smiled back" My mom just dropped me off a little earlier" she chuckled "Well , if you need anything just tell me "I took the bag that I had left in one of the chairs, back on my shoulder , when the door popped opened again , and Rory got inside with Sugar holding his hand , my eyes dropped to the floor and instantly I followed the nice waitress that had attended me just a few second earlier , avoiding Sugar and Rory the best I could<p>

"Actually " she turned to face me "do you think I can get to the roof of the building , I need some time on my own"

She thought it for a brief moment and then nodded "Sure , it's Valentine's Day anyway !" her hand pointed to the stairs.

One by one I took the stairs , not too slow not too fast, just wishing to feel the cold air of Ohio hitting my face, it was a big space just a few old chairs were forgotten in one of the corners , I dragged one closer to the edge and just sat down ,cars started to arrive , Mike and Tina were the next to arrive , followed by Quinn , Joe , Mercedes and Sam , the notes of the greatest love songs of all times came to my ears passing hardly through the door , so I could barely recognize which song was playing.

The night went on , my cell phone sounded a few times , I didn't answer , Rory's name appeared on the screen, "5 missed calls" at least he was wondering where I was. The ringtone echoed again on the empty space , I decided to answer "Hello" It was no Rory "Hi , mom" advices like always "sure mom ,I'll be careful " after a brief more indications she was ready to say goodbye" Great I'll see you at 12 .Love you mom. Bye"

"Busy?" someone asked from the door.

"Blaine! Your eye is better!" I left my chair and run to hug him

"How do I look?"

"Charming as always" there was no better answer

"What are you doing up here? You're missing all the fun!"

"I needed some time to think " I looked back at him "How did you know I was here?"

"Rory told me" his voice became softer "He was worried about you , he saw you coming up here but didn't want to bother you"

Silence.

"Listen , Soph , just be patient okay? Love arrives when you least expect it"

"Thank you" I hugged him one more time and saw him leave ._Love arrives when you least expect it. _He is such a wise boy. A smile appeared on my face.

**Rory's thoughts**

"I'll be right back " Sugar smiled back at me , and for the first time in the whole night I felt nervous taking the stairs heading to the roof ,I opened the door softly and there she was . Her black hair was down just a diadem raising her hair from her face. She was wearing a green dress that reached a little above her knees . Her green converse matched perfectly with the color of her dress. And a pair of high eels was resting besides her bag. It was obvious she got tired of them easily.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked softly unaware that she was almost shivering

"I'm okay" she said , her voice was so cold.

It was so weird , I've never felt so guilty before so I could only managed to give her my present.

"What is this?" she asked looking at the green balloon that I had between my fingers , I could see her smiling at me again."I'm Sorry, Let's save the planet!" she read the phrase written in one of the sides of the balloon.

"I was a jerk" I took her hand "and I should have told you everything first , you are my best friend"

"It's okay , I guess I overreacted" we both took a sit on the chairs "It's just that I was…"

"Upset?"

"I was about to punch you on the face"

We both laughed

"So , are we ok?°

"Yeah , sure!" the cold air kept running through the city , the stars where shinning above our heads it was an almost perfect moment "Now go back to the party , Sugar must be waiting"

"Actually , would you mind if I stay?" our eyes met automatically "Obviously if Mother Nature is okay with it"

"I think she will be fine" and with those last words she rested her head in my shoulder , spending the last 20 minutes of Valentine's Day , together.

* * *

><p>Hi guys...I'm so happy you liked the first episode...and I know it is a little late to write about Valentine's Day but I hope you like it...! Please tell me what you think..God Bless you all..! kisses xoxoxo<p> 


End file.
